The present invention relates generally to the field of audio headphones and more particularly to a dual input headphone apparatus.
The prior art related to headphones includes the following US Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,571 to Kakiuchi, et al. shows a stereo headphone set which is connected to an input plug and which includes a mutina switch located on an intermediate portion of the headphone cord to allow muting of the input signal. The muting switch disconnects the headphone set from an audio source and allows the user to listen to surrounding sounds.
Despite the various developments in the prior art, there remains a need for a dual input headphone apparatus which can enable a user to receive simultaneous audio signal inputs from two different audio sources.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which enables a user to practice playing an electronic musical instrument while listening to musical accompaniment without disturbing others in the surrounding area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which facilitates a user learning to play an electronic musical instrument by enabling the user to listen to listen to his or her musical instrument while also listening to audio instruction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which enables a user to practice playing an electronic musical instrument while reducing associated tedium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which enables a user to practice playing an electronic musical instrument without disturbing others.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which enables a user to practice playing an electronic musical instrument while listening to other musicians or vocalists.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which does not interfere with a user playing an electronic musical instrument.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual input headphone apparatus which comprises a relatively small number of component parts which can be manufactured economically in volume resulting in a relatively low overall cost.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more clearly hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a dual input headphone apparatus which includes a headphone unit having left and right ear piece units and an input cord having two conductors. An end of the input cord projects into a housing. Within the housing, the input cord is connected to a pair of equipment cords each of which is connected to an input plug. Each of the equipment cords has two lines. The input plugs have input portions for receiving left hand and right hand audio signals. The lines carrying left hand audio signals from the input plugs are connected to the input cord conductor which leads to the left ear piece unit and the lines carrying right hand audio signals from the two plugs are connected to the input line conductor which leads to the right ear piece unit.